1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device for tilt and telescoping adjustments, particularly to a steering device in which the locked state can be made stronger, and when carrying out tilt and telescopic adjustments in the unlocked state the operation can be made smoother.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there are steering devices provided with a mechanism for tilt and telescopic adjustments. The common structure of this type of steering device includes a fixed bracket fixed to the vehicle body, and a movable bracket provided with a steering column. The movable bracket is fitted to the fixed bracket so that the movable bracket can pivot, move in the forward and backward directions, and be freely fixed. The movable bracket is normally sandwiched between the fixed bracket.
Locking the fixed bracket and the movable bracket is carried out using a fastener such as a bolt and nut, or similar. When carrying out tilt and telescopic adjustments the lock of the movable bracket to the fixed bracket is temporarily released, and the position of the steering wheel is adjusted to suit the stature of the driver. Then after setting the steering wheel in a suitable position, the movable bracket is again locked to the fixed bracket. Locking and releasing is carried out using a locking lever installed near the steering wheel.